Temptation
by avpke
Summary: One-shot - A Side-story of my fic 'A Wolf's Cry'. Winter has arrived in Station Square, and a certain red echidna finds it difficult to deal with the cold... and the blasted device that was given to him.


**A/N: This is kind of a... how should I say… side story (?) of A Wolf's Cry. Once I have uploaded the new chapters and the rewritten ones you will know where this is placed.**

**Yep, you heard right! Im rewriting the chapters, and new ones are on the way as well, now better written. So stay tuned! As you see I wasn't lazing around, I was simply busy with college, work experience, drawing (you can find me on deviantART as avpke) and re-reading my stories, rewriting some. Not because of a certain flamer, but because I realized that I can do better.**

**The main character of this story is Knuckles. However in Wolf's Cry I only intend to introduce him as a side character. But he will appear every now and then.**

**Basically the progress of my original story is slow, not because im lazy but because I lost interest in Amy Rose, my attention now on Knuckles and the Brotherhood of Guardians, as my latest story shows, my new favorite is Spectre. Im desperately searching for stories containing this strange family.**

**Anyway, on with the story!**

**R&R please.**

**Disclaimer: Every character belongs to Sega.**

**xXx**

Temptation

Winter has enveloped Station Square.

Like every time of this year, some of the habitants left to the south fleeing from the harsh weather. Mostly birds, but a few mammals and lizards as well decided it's just too cold this year.

So, not many mobians were left in the town. The ones, who stayed, confined themselves in their warm homes. Their footprints didn't decorate the pure white snow.

From above, the view was gorgeous. The roof of the huts and houses peaked from under the snow in spots; the ground was mostly untouched, and glistened in the faint sunlight. Sometimes the winds carried a small amount of white powder-like snow around in waves. A pretty and relaxing sight. Something the red echidna on Angel Island enjoyed almost every year.

He sat on the shrine, in front of the snow-covered Master Emerald, looking down at the town below, slightly shivering sometimes when the wind rushed through his thin fur. Well, he did grow a bit thicker winter pelt, which made him look darker red, it was still not warm enough to keep him away from the cold.

Though, winter wasn't the season he liked most, it wasn't the one he hated most either. In winter, he could see better. Now, he didn't need to move from the shrine if he heard something, he simply needed to stand up and look around. The leaves didn't hide anything in this season. Not even him, which was a negative thing, he barely could surprise any intruders if they decided to climb up. His red fur wasn't helping the matter either. But the positive thing was that at least they spotted him early and either ran away or died in place of fear. Oh, and before winter, there was autumn, when his favorite fruit, the grapes grew. He smiled at the memory when he held the first piece in his hand, sniffing it for the first time this year, and slowly eating it to memorize the taste.

He gulped.

His eyes scanned the landscape the umpteenth time this day, his violet eyes halfway hidden under his eyelids, feeling slightly sleepy. Most likely because of the cold. Just as he thought of this, he shivered a bit, then pulled his knees up, and hugged them, trying to keep warm… or at least warmer then before.

Now comes the reason why he hated winter.

It.

Was.

COLD!

Ever since Angel Island moved from the south regions winter had been harsher. All the trees lost their leaves, the animals hibernated, leaving him with not much food.

The next reason to hate winter.

Lack of food.

Before he arrived in this region, winter had been present but not this cold. The trees still held a few leaves and few fruits still remained on them. Plus the small animals didn't fall asleep in this season, so he could hunt.

But now? All he had was a few ravens, birds, stored dried fruits… and the occasional cookies Amy brought to him to taste. She always managed to come just in the right time, when he decided he might as well starve because there is nothing left to eat. Though, he wouldn't admit it to anyone. Everyone knew him as an excellent survivor. The winter shouldn't be so hard to beat… right?

His train of thoughts was interrupted by a sound.

He raised his head and tilted it to listen. It sounded like it was coming from near him, yet it was faint. He raised an eyebrow, trying to indentify the noise.

It sounded so familiar… like he heard it before.

His clouded mind searched his memory for any clues.

Rhythmic ringing sound…

"_Hmmmm…" _Knuckles hummed to it, desperately trying to remember, warning bells sounding in his head. Something important…

His eyes went as round as plates when he remembered.

In an instant he was on his hands and knees, forgetting about the cold, as he dug around, trying to find the source of the ringing.

The shrine was covered in a thick layer of fresh snow, and he totally forgot about that annoying thing.

Soon enough the sound became louder and louder, so he dug faster to retrieve the device. And then!

Then…

It fell silent.

Just as he freed the black-red cell phone from its icy prison… He held it out like a precious treasure then his face froze when it fell silent.

_The hell…_

He looked at it long and hard, as if he had a staring contest with it. His eyes narrowed in deep thought.

_Who could it be?_

A question, that could be easily answered if you look at the call list.

But Knuckles decided, whoever was calling him will call again if it's important. If it's not… then why should he try and guess which was the right button to perform that specific action?

He stared at its screen for several more seconds, and he decided he might as well forget about this altogether.

Not that he couldn't call them back! He was just… his hands weren't cut for this task! That's it! Yes!

He nodded in satisfaction, then laid down on his back, on the snow, bringing that hellish device into his view, dangling it above his face by its antenna.

The echidna continued to glare at it, flipping it here and there… lost in his thoughts.

He got the cell phone from Tails, after they decided they should all keep in touch with each other anytime. He handed one to everyone for limitless use. When he got his, he just picked it up by its antenna and stared at it like at a dead mouse, uncertain about this. He totally drowned out what Tails was babbling about -how to use the phone that is- as he raised an eyebrow, inspecting it. His eyes were then attracted to a screen which the twin-tailed genius produced, showing in pictures how to receive and start calls, how to look up the list of callers and… other means of entertainment. He didn't give much thought to it, but now he has to admit he should have listened. He could be playing games on it on boring days… or listen to music, watch videos… and even choose a suitable ringtone. He hated the one he had. The phone came with this and didn't have a clue how to change it or at least mute it. Or switch off the vibration…

Just at that thought the annoying ringing sounded again, and with the vibration it surprising the echidna, which led to him loosing his grip on the antenna…

The phone landed on his nose with a smack, and bounced off on the snow, then slid to a halt on a stone, not far away from him.

He rubbed his nose as he sat up, cursing that blasted thing all the while.

His ears hurt as he heard it bouncing on the stone, making scratching noises. He angrily snatched it in his mitts and looked at the screen.

_Amy Rose?_

Now that was a surprise… He tilted his head, blinking at it. Why would she call? What could have happened? Thousand scenarios ran through his head, from a fire blazing to Eggman coming to them again. But which is it? Well, only one way to find out…

His finger was hovering over the green button when he narrowed his eyes and had another… staring contest with the phone.

He clenched his teeth, and with a swift motion he pressed the red button. He figured as much out that pressing the green button will result in him hearing someone on the other end, if he pressed the red one…well, then no one bothered him.

First, he wasn't in the mood to have someone mess with him. His mind concluded, after his talk with Sonic last evening, she wanted to… scratch that… demanded an explanation to his words and if he meant to 'hug him to death' or 'throttle him to death'. Why was it such a hard task to read his intentions, he didn't know…

Another possible outcome would be that the blue hedgehog somehow got a hold of Amy's phone, and is trying to make his day miserable. This wasn't an uncommon happening either. Which was the reason why he had that clash with Sonic the day before. The blue freak had taken up the habit of prank calling him, mimicking Eggman's voice, or simply making chilidog, burger or pizza orders. Or all at once. This was setting him off every time, and today he didn't need a repeat. He decided that he won't pick up that phone, ever. Maybe if Cream called him, he would. The little rabbit always kept her phone well hidden, so no one could get to it.

He promised this every time he slammed the phone to the ground… and forgot it the next time he called…

_But not today!_

He smirked. Today, he remembered!

RRRIIINNNGGGG!

He almost dropped the annoying device, first it slipped from his hands then he grabbed for it in mid-air. Fortunately, it landed in his hands, just above the ground.

It continued to bounce in his palms.

He then held the phone in one hand, away from his face, narrowing his eyes with a hand on his hip.

Same caller… same annoying ringtone.

With a swift move of that free hand, he pressed on the red button again. He smiled in satisfaction as silence enveloped his ears once again.

Not for long…

Half a second later, it rang again, and he pressed hard on the same button, glaring at it like it was his worst enemy…

When he needed to repeat the same procedure five times after the other, each time pressing with a bit more strength, he growled and put the phone down on the stone, he sat next to it and hovered his fist just above it with the very intention to slam it down on this thing if it made as much as a single tone.

But it didn't come to it.

After ten minutes of silence, he averted his angry gaze, sighed and let his fist fall at his side, then laid down on the snow and sighed, closing his eyes.

He so wanted to forget about this thing, so simply concentrated on something else, trying to come up with any pleasant thoughts. The winter chill didn't help much. It bit into his flesh like fangs. What he wouldn't give for a warm place or for the summer heat now. He pictured himself in a scenery of the shrine in the warm sunlight, with bowls of fruits around him, grapes, apples, pears…

_Hmmm… _He smiled.

RRRIIINNNGGG!

First he just sighed.

There goes his interesting line of thoughts…

Hearing the annoying scratching noise that the phone emitted while bouncing on the stone, the ringtone, and the possibility of being prank called again, made him shake in anger. Then suddenly he stopped, and laid still, hoping that the device will stop ringing any minute now, so he can spare the innocent equipment.

When it actually ceased the noise, Knuckles sighed in contentment and made himself comfortable. Well, as comfortable as you can get on a pile of snow. He started to return to his previous thoughts smiling again… feeling a bit warmer…

RIIIINNNNGGGGGG!

The echidna's eyes snapped open.

His deadly gaze traveled from the white clouds to the source of the noise, where the phone danced happily on the stone where he left it.

With terrifying determination, veins popping out on his head, he sat up, his attention on the unsuspecting target. Like a predator stalking its prey, he leaned over a bit and raised his hand. With a swift motion he brought his palm down with a smack. Successfully pressing the red button, and flattening the phone a bit.

He didn't care if it worked or not, all he wanted was silence, peace and that everyone left him alone.

He still hovered his hand, now formed to a fist over the item, shaking in absolute anger.

RRRIIINNGGG!

_THAT'S IT!_

He blew up just then and there, and instead of slamming his fist down, he grabbed the annoying object intending to shout a line of curses at the caller, and pressed hard on the green button, brought it to his ear, took a deep breath…

"Finally…" Came the equally annoyed and angry voice of Amy Rose through the line. Knuckles just blinked first then silently released the air he was holding back. The silence seemed to agitate the hedgehog further. "Hello?" She said in a demanding voice.

_And she is the one annoyed?_ The echidna clenched his teeth, then answered as calm as possible… "What do you want?" Somehow it sounded still angry. But whatever. He laid down, positioning the phone at his other ear, slightly interested and relieved now.

"You know, if you at least sounded a bit more polite, more people would call you… or picked up your phone more frequently."

Knuckles arched an eyebrow. As if she didn't know… "You know exactly what new hobby Blue has. And I would answer your calls if he didn't get to your phone all the time…" He winced at this, now that he brought it up, she could start the argument anytime. Instead, after a bit of silence -which he didn't like- she sighed. In that second he knew it! Something is off!

"Anyway, the reason I called you is because we decided we will hold a little meeting in Tails' workshop. Everyone will be there and I was hoping…"

"Fathead will be there?"

"It's Sonic! Yes, of course, he…"

"No thanks…" With that he pressed the red button, and threw the cell phone back on the stone. To put it mildly, he wasn't keen on sharing the same air with that blue retard. Not after all these days he played games with him. He calmed down a bit, still eyeing the item from his position. Minutes went by, as he laid there, in complete peace, slowly falling asleep, and enjoying the silence…

RRRRIIINNNGGG!

He sighed.

What in all seven Chaos Emeralds did he do in his previous life to deserve such friends?

_They are not my friends! _He argued with himself a moment later. Or did he do a bad job as a Guardian, and this is the way the Master Emerald punished him?

He sat up halfway, looking at the dancing object on the stone, holding himself up with his elbows, deep in thought.

Maybe he should pick up… simply press the green button and let her rant at the stone all she wanted… But something told him that if he didn't comply, something horrific will happen. Like… spotting her walking towards him with her huge hammer in hand… Or she will stop bringing him cookies…

At some days these were his only source of food.

He mulled it over. Every possibility…

Knuckles extended his hand and retrieved the annoying phone in slow-motion, laid down flat in the snow, and pressed the green button with a defeated sigh. However, instead hearing screaming, raving and ranting, Amy's voice didn't sound as menacing…

"So, will you come?" She asked cheerfully, expecting him to say yes any moment. The only answer she received was a sigh, which didn't sound affirmative. But she was prepared. "I'm going to bring cookies…" He halted his reply. He replayed her words again. Cookies… He didn't eat in days, and at the mentioning of these treats… his stomach made a silent growling sound and he gulped. Something the girl on the other side of the line didn't miss… then her ultimate weapon… "… with raisins!"

Raisins=dried grapes, something he knew really well. And she knew he knew. And he knew she knew he knew. And she knew he knew she knew he knew! -self confusion: super effective-

"See you at Tails' workshop at three tomorrow!" With that she hung up.

Knuckles raised an eyebrow, and stared at the phone, listening to the beeping sound.

_That girl…! _He always wondered how she knew people so well. How she could remember each one's habits. How she knew which buttons to press… What made her dangerous and an interesting person in the same time was the fact that she could use this anytime in her advantage.

He smiled.

She so knows he is going to be there…

Raisins... grapes… I'm coming!

The phone rang again, and without thinking he picked it up…

"Hello? Pizza City? I would like a…"

**The end!**

**Don't forget to review, id like to hear your opinion about this one.**

**Thank you for reading.**

avpke


End file.
